User talk:GhoulBite
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JjBlueDreamer1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hypercane (talk) 02:28, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Sammy, its been a while. I haven't been active on Wikia for a while. Not really planning on it either. You can contact me on Facebook however, I just have a hard time actually trying to find my place here again. Best of luck to you, message me here if you need anything. jcandtlotw (talk) 17:20, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I think this place is pretty much dead, well it went there ever since I came back, well I've left this place, why stay or hang around an empty wiki, all the other users are either busy or have moved else where. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to add you when i get Kik again. I kind of took that thing down. I'll give you my FB through there. -Jj KH Government Decision 9/12/16 Hello Delete or Sammy I should say, I am writing on your talk page to inform you that the Government of the KH Wiki has reached a decision regarding the multiple accounts that you own over the course of your time on this site. We made a "special exception" for you in the past but now, we are ending it entirely. From this point on, you are NOT allowed to create another account or more, and use it whenever you feel like it. The Government has ordered that you disable all of your old or inactive accounts that you have used in the past on this site if at all possible, and that if you wish to create another account and make regular use of it, then you will inform any Administration member through any communication outlet prior to that being done with the condition that the original account be disabled. The prospective Administration member who you would contact would inform the rest of the Administration who will have full discretion to approve or reject such request. If we approve the request, then you can go forward with the change of account with full compliance of the condition stated earlier. If we reject the request, then you are prohibited from going forward with it and should you end up making another account anyway despite the rejection, the Government will treat this as a socking violation which is a felony under the laws of KH subject to a minimum 6 month ban and block on the original account and a indefinite ban and block on the other account. We will not be making any exceptions at this time as this is the current decision of the Government. We will not penalize you for failure to disable all of your old or inactive accounts since you created so many and we doubt you know them all, but make a good faith effort to do so. However, going forward, this will be the decision that we will enforce. You are to utilize only one account at a time. No exceptions. Thank you for taking your time to read this and have a nice time surfing through the KH site. CouncilOrg (talk) 01:02, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki hugs Sammy. You are loved, my dear friend, remember to be the best person you are and keep believing all things are possible, you have my Friendship, as well, as Jj's Friendship and anyone else who shown you what real Friendship, love and kindness is about, both me and Jj have Jesus in our hearts and we care about you, (unlike other certain individuals) hope to hear from you soon, may you be blessed this day and every day of your life. *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:49, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hello Hello Sammy, I got your response on my talk page and as stated in my earlier message to you, the Administration won't penalize you if you are unable to disable all of your old or inactive accounts. However, going forward, you are required to utilize only one account at a time even if you are not that active on this site. The Administration cannot accept users making multiple accounts as that will be treated as sock issues. I appreciate you understanding the terms and with that, there is not much else I can say. Enjoy surfing on the web CouncilOrg (talk) 03:37, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki